Exhaust gas emitted from an internal combustion engine is a heterogeneous mixture that contains gaseous emissions such as carbon monoxide (“CO”), unburned hydrocarbons (“HC”) and oxides of nitrogen (“NOx”) as well as condensed phase materials (liquids and solids) that constitute particulate matter (“PM”). Catalyst compositions, typically disposed on catalyst supports or substrates, are provided in an engine exhaust system as part of an aftertreatment system to convert certain or all of these exhaust constituents.
Exhaust gas treatment systems, such as those appurtenant to diesel engines, typically include selective catalytic reduction devices (SCR). An SCR includes a substrate having an SCR catalyst disposed thereon to reduce the amount of NOx in the exhaust gas. The typical exhaust treatment system also includes a reductant delivery system that injects a reductant such as, for example, ammonia (NH3), urea (CO(NH2)2, etc.). The SCR makes use of NH3 to reduce the NOx. For example, when the proper amount of NH3 is supplied to the SCR under the proper conditions, the NH3 reacts with the NOx in the presence of the SCR catalyst to reduce the NOx emissions. If the reduction reaction rate is too slow, or if there is excess ammonia in the exhaust, ammonia can slip from the SCR. On the other hand, if there is too little ammonia in the exhaust, SCR NOx conversion efficiency will be decreased.